


a storm will pass

by BountyOnMyHead



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Glee
Genre: Murder, Serial Killers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BountyOnMyHead/pseuds/BountyOnMyHead
Summary: When Dave Karofsky's body is found, so are ten others. Eight of the eleven are missing McKinley students, two are boys who vanished from Columbus, and the last is the State’s Attorney son, who everyone had thought ran off to Europe with his grandfather’s money. None of them were older than nineteen at their time of death.“Fuck,” Officer Quentin will mutter to his partner, while the coroner talks to the chief. “I think it’s a serial killer.”“Yeah,” Officer Reilly will mutter back, eyes on the youngest body, Rafe Carleton, all of thirteen when some bastard suffocated him. “Fuck.”





	a storm will pass

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a storm whereon they ride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/514652) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



> Inspired by Tigris Wolf's a storm whereon they ride

A lot of people ran away from Lima in 2011. Enough that the police started looking closer. But they didn’t find the burial ground until years later, and even then, there were no hints or clues. Just a lot of bones.

 

When Dave Karofsky's body is found, so are ten others. Eight of the eleven are missing McKinley students, two are boys who vanished from Columbus, and the last is the State’s Attorney son, who everyone had thought ran off to Europe with his grandfather’s money. None of them were older than nineteen at their time of death.

“Fuck,” Officer Quentin will mutter to his partner, while the coroner talks to the chief. “I think it’s a serial killer.” 

“Yeah,” Officer Reilly will mutter back, eyes on the youngest body, Rafe Carleton, all of thirteen when some bastard suffocated him. “Fuck.”

 

It's years before Santana hears about the dumping ground some poor hiker found. As the identities are revealed, one by agonizing one, and Ohio reels in the knowledge that some horrific serial killer had targeted kids, Santana thinks about Kurt Hummel and his boy-toy - what was his name? Brian, Blair, Blaine - and wonders what ever happened to them. Santana knows one thing for certain: she’s glad she never let on that she knew. And, no, she doesn’t come forward to the authorities, because it’s not her problem. 

 

Theories, speculation, coincidences, and a gut-feeling… that’s all Jacob has. And he’s going places. He’s got his future set, St. Bonaventure waiting, and it's not his problem. It’s Hummel, anyway. Like he could actually be a serial killer? Please. And his preppy hobbit boyfriend, double please.The whole thing is ridiculous. Jacob probably got thrown into one too many lockers, or something. Whatever. He’s done at McKinley and his flight leaves tomorrow, and he’s never looking back. [No, he doesn’t believe that. But it sounds nice, and it is not his problem.

Jacob Ben Israel leaves all his notes buried at the bottom of his closet. Years and years later, he pulls them out, flips through them, and laughs bitterly, long and hard and heartbroken. Because maybe he could’ve stopped it. But maybe he couldn’t. He’ll never know either way. He doesn’t go to the authorities either, because how can he explain all the evidence he’s been sitting on for thirty-odd years?

 

By the fifth boy, Dev knows they're not running away. He talks to Wilcox about it, and goes to the chief - but there's no signs of foul play. They all just disappear, taking all their stuff with them, one after the other... Dev knows but can't prove it. One after another, Dev knows but can't prove it, and it bothers him for years. Thirty years later, Dev is Police Chief Devon Markham and hasn’t thought about those missing boys in a decade. But he gets the call from Quentin while Reilly is trying to calm a pair of hikers down – “Chief,” Quentin says, voice shaking, “we found – we found a dumping ground.” 

“Shit,” Dev mutters, and starts making calls. One after another – all eight boys who ‘ran away’ from Lima, two missing from Columbus, one who vanished from Dalton Academy in Westerville… eleven children brutally murdered and left to rot. It makes headlines across the country. Dev wishes he’d been wrong.

 

In the end it was Karofsky that did them in. That nice old lady from downstairs, too.


End file.
